I'm Sorry, I Love You
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Sakuraba menyimpan perasaan pada Shin, tapi apakah Shin juga sama? Soalnya Sakuraba melihat Shin dan Wakana tengah 'begitulah' di ruang klub/ONESHOT-ShinSaku Pair/RnR please?


**I'm Sorry, I Love You**

Genre: Romance, Humor, OOC parah sangat, typos *maybe*, etc.

Pair: ShinSaku pastinya~

Disclaimer: Bosen nih, tau ndiri kan? =3

Okay, saya pernah liat ada yang benci ShinSaku, maka dari itu, kalau gak suka JANGAN baca!

For ShinSaku lovers, ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang terik, terlihat sebuah tim amefuto yang terkenal kuat sedang berlatih. Ojo White Knight, itulah nama timnya. Pemain yang paling mencolok adalah pemuda berambut hitam bernomor punggung 40, Shin Seijuro. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah.<p>

"Masih 500 putaran lagi! Cepatlah!" teriak sang pelatih, Shogun. Murid-murid lainnya selain Shin langsung menghela nafas panjang dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ya, mereka semua sedang pemanasan keliling lapangan amefuto sebanyak 1000 keliling.

"Hah... hah... Shogun-sensei keji sekali... Latihannya terlalu berat..." keluh seorang murid yang anggun bak perempuan, Kanzaki.

"Iya... T-tapi coba lihat Shin, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan..." balas temannya yang lebih pendek, Nekoyama.

"Ba-ha-ha-haaa! Tidak cuman Shin! Sakuraba juga mencoba menyusul di belakangnya tuh!" sela Otawara yang terkenal hobby kentut itu tiba-tiba.

"Tapi dia terlihat lelah sekali, beda dengan Shin..."

'BRAKK—'

Saat mereka bertigaa sedang mengobrol, terdengar suara benda tepatnya seseorang terjatuh. Dan orang itu adalah Sakuraba, pemuda pirang yang dibicarakan Otawara tadi.

"Sakuraba! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Takami menghampiri dari arah _bench_.

"Ah...Ha..ha, ti-tidak apa, Takami-san... Hah... Hah...Aku hanya kelelahan..." ucap Sakuraba sambil tertawa. Takut-takut _senpai_nya itu akan khawatir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri... Jika tidak kuat, pelan-pelan saja..." ujar pemuda yang berdiri di depan Sakuraba, ya, Shin. Rupanya ia ikut berhenti saat melihat Sakuraba jatuh...

"Siapa bilang aku tidak kuat? Aku kuat koq!" balas Sakuraba dengan nada agak meninggi. Entah mengapa otak Sakuraba mengartikan kata-kata Shin sebagai sindiran. Namun sebenarnya Shin sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sakuraba.

Tanpa membalas, Shin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakuraba berdiri. Sedang Sakuraba? Ia masih terbingung di tempat. Jarang sekali Shin seperti itu, iya bukan?

Tiba-tiba Takami menyenggol Sakuraba tanpa alasan yang jelas sambil tersenyum. Sakuraba _blushing_.

"Apaan sih, Takami-san?" bisik Sakuraba.

"Cepat, itu Shin menunggu..." balas Takami sambil menahan tawa. Akhirnya, Sakuraba pun menerima uluran tangan Shin.

'GREP—'

'_Cengkraman tangannya kuat sekali!_' batin Sakuraba berteriak—kesakitan? Shin langsung menarik Sakuraba agar si pirang itu berdiri.

"Ah... A-arigatou, Shin..." ucap Sakuraba.

"Ya," Shin pun langsung lari lagi begitupun yang lainnya.

"Ayo, Sakuraba..." kata Takami. Sakuraba mengangguk.

"Oh iya, bagaimana rasanya dipegang Shin?" tanya Takami sembari menyeringai saat ia dan Sakuraba berlari bersama.

Sakuraba:_ BLUSH!_

"Ta-Takami-san!"

"Hahaha, bercanda, Sakuraba..."

"Huh!"

Perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya mengapa Takami menggoda Sakuraba sedari tadi adalah karena Sakuraba menyukai Shin. Mereka sesama lelaki namun Sakuraba tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada ace Ojo itu.

* * *

><p>"Ya! Latihan cukup sampai di sini! Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, teman-teman!" ucap Takami pada teman-teman amefutonya. Yah, tim mereka sudah berlatih sedari siang sampai sore hari ini. Semua anggota Ojo bergegas menuju ruang klub. Mereka cepat-cepat mandi dan pulang.<p>

Hanya tersisa Shin, Sakuraba, Takami, dan manajer Ojo, Wakana.

"Hey, Sakuraba... Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Takami pada Sakuraba yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Eh, ano... Maaf Takami-san, tidak bisa..."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, mau makan ke cafe dekat sekolah bersama?"

"Err... Ano—"

KRIIUUUK~~

Perut Sakuraba pun berbunyi tanda ia lapar. Tentu saja begitu, orang dari siang dia belum makan.

"Ahaha! Aku anggap jawabannya iya!" tawa Takami.

"Haa~ Yasudah... Ayo kalau begitu..." kata Sakuraba akhirnya ikut. Ia memasukan handuknya ke tasnya dan segera bergegas.

"Wakana, kita duluan yah!" pamit Takami.

"Nee, hati-hati yah, Sakuraba-kun, Takami-san!" balas Wakana sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka berduapun menghilang dari balik pintu. Tinggalah Shin dan Wakana berdua.

Mengapa mereka lama sekali? Karena tadi Shin latihannya lebih lama jadi mandinya paling akhir. Sedang Wakana sedang membereskan beberapa handuk dan botol yang dilemparkan anggota Ojo dengan seenaknya. Entahlah, hari ini anggota Ojo pada malas jadi lempar seenak perutnya saja... =,=

Lima belas menit berlalu, Wakana sekarang sedang mengepel lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Terus Shin diintip? _Hell no_! Yang boleh mengintip Shin hanya Sakuraba seorang... Back to story, sedang Shin sudah beres sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ia sedang siap-siap saja...

"Fuah~ Akhirnya selesai juga!" ujar Wakana yang baru saja selesai mengepel kamar mandi cowok. Dasar rajin...

"Shin-kun belum pulang?" Wakana beralih pada Shin yang sudah bersiap berdiri.

"Baru mau..."

"Yasudah—KYAA!" Wakana tiba-tiba berteriak. Shin yang reflek mendengar teriakan Wakana yang terpelesat itu langsung menopang tubuh Wakana. Tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Wakana agar gadis itu tidak tebentur lantai.

Wakana langsung _blushing_. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"S-Shin..." ucap seseorang, bukan Wakana tentunya. Keduanya menatap ke arah pintu ruang klub. Shin sekaligus Wakana juga kaget melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang berdiri di situ dengan mata yang sudah menampung air mata.

'BRAK—!'

Sosok itu, ya, Sakuraba, langsung membanting pintu dan menjauh dari ruang klub. Mengapa ia bisa kembali lagi? Alasannya, tadi ia hanya ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Tapi karena melihat Shin dan Wakana dengan posisi se-eww itu dengan Wakana, ia tidak jadi mengambil barangnya.

"Sa-Sakuraba!" teriak Shin. Ia melepas tangannya dari pinggang Wakana dan...

'BUAKH!'

Wakana terjatuh juga akhirnya. Namun Shin tidak peduli, ia langsung keluar dari ruang klub dan menyusul Sakuraba.

Sedang Sakuraba, ia terus berlari. Ia menuju ke taman dekat sekolahnya. Taman itu biasanya penuh, namun hari ini sedang sepi. Bagus menurut Sakuraba yang sedang ingin sendiri.

Setelah merasa Shin sudah tak mengejarnya, ia berhenti dan duduk di bawah pohon taman itu. Menundukan kepalanya sembari menangis. Itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang...

'_Sial! Aku terlalu berharap soal Shin! Harusnya aku tahu dari awal! Shin pasti menyukai seorang gadis, bukan lelaki sepertiku!_' batin Sakuraba sambil mengepalkan tangan di pahanya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." tangis Sakuraba.

"Sakuraba...?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Ya! Sakuraba kenal suara itu, suara Shin!

"M-Mau apa kau ke sini? Kenapa tidak urusi saja... Wa...Wakana-mu?" tanya Sakuraba sembari memalingkan mukanya. Takut Shin melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Sakuraba, kau menangis kan? Gara-gara aku kan?" tanya Shin.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Sakuraba.

"Maafkan aku, Sakuraba... Aku...Aku membuatmu menangis..."

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, Shin!"

Tanpa membalas, Shin langsung memeluk Sakuraba. Membuat Sakuraba terkaget.

"Apa-apaan kau—"

"Maafkan aku, Sakuraba... Aku membuatmu menangis bukan?"

Sakuraba yang sudah tak tahu harus membalas apa menjawab, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Kalau iya, apa kau mau menerima permintaan maafku? Sungguh aku merasa sakit saat melihat kau menangis.

"Entahlah..."

"Kumohon Sakuraba..."

"_Fine_! Aku memaafkanmu!"

"Tataplah aku jika kau benar memaafkanku..." pinta Shin. Sakuraba membalikan wajahnya ke arah Shin. Terlihat muka yang selalu terlihat cerah itu pucat dan di pipinya ada air mata yang telah mengering.

"Sudah? Puas?" ucap Sakuraba kasar.

CUP~

Shin memang selalu berbuat tanpa bicara, namun kali ini benar-benar gila. Ia mencium Sakuraba sekilas. Membuat Sakuraba blushing.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakuraba... Makanya aku merasa sangat sakit melihatmu menangis, terlebih kau menangis karena aku... Maafkan aku, Sakuraba..."

Okay, sekarang Sakuraba makin kaget. Tak disangka Shin juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tanpa sadar, Sakuraba membalas pelukan Shin. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Shin.

"Aku juga Shin... Aku juga mencintaimu... Maafkan aku yang membentakmu berkali-kali tadi..." ucap Sakuraba. Dirasakan oleh Shin bahu Sakuraba bergetar. Ia tahu Sakuraba sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah, Sakuraba... Kau tak perlu meminta maaf... Aku yang salah. Dan satu hal lagi, berhentilah menangis..."

Sakuraba mendongakan kepalanya. Shin juga melepas pelukannya.

"Oh iya Shin..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi... Err, kenapa kau... Dan Wakana... Bisa... _Well_, kau tahu..." tanya Sakuraba gugup.

"Ah, tadi itu Wakana hampir terjatuh, makanya kutolong..."

"Begitukah? Kukira kau ada apa-apanya dengan dia..." ucap Sakuraba lega.

"Kau cemburu Sakuraba?"

Sakuraba _blushing_ kembali.

"Eh... Memang kenapa?"

"Ahaha, tak apa... Itu tandanya kau mencintaiku kan?" ucap Shin—tertawa? Ya dia tertawa.

"Eh? Shin? Kau... tertawa?" tanya Sakuraba kaget.

"Iya aku tertawa... Memang kau pikir aku makhluk aneh yang tak bisa tertawa?"

"Hehehe... Iya..."

"Kurang ajar kau... Terus kalau aku orang aneh, kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?"

"Karena kau aneh... Hihihi..."

"Sialan kau... Ahaha, tapi aku senang, kau bisa tertawa lagi... Teruslah tertawa, ya, Sakuraba... Tertawalah untukku..."

"Ahaha... Pasti Shin!"

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman sampai malam menjelang...

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: <strong>"Sa-Sakuraba!" teriak Shin. Ia melepas tangannya dari pinggang Wakana dan...

'BUAKH!'

Wakana terjatuh juga akhirnya...

"Aaah... Shin-kun..." ucap Wakana sembari mencoba duduk. Ia mengelus punggungnya dan merutuki kebodohannya. Ia sempat berpikir Shin menyukainya, nyatanya? Tidak sama sekali... Setelah ini, ia berjanji tidak akan berpikir macam-macam tentang Shin...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END BETULAN<strong>

**A/N: **Fuuuuah~ Akhirnya, selesai juga fic ini! Kkkk... Saya sih, seperti biasanya tidak banyak omong, hanya mau mengucapkan maaf karena banyak kesalahan dan terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah baca...

Mind to leave some REVIEW? :3


End file.
